


The Wedding Folder

by TheWriterA



Series: Hogwart's drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neglected Draco, This will make you smile., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.“Draco are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Harry’s question“I’m glad you find it funny Potter, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder”“Draco...” Harry began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would I do that when I have you?”





	The Wedding Folder

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff you know? light-hearted, makes you smile kind of stuff. hope this makes you smile.

Draco loved Harry, that much was known to everyone. Loved all of him. His black hair and ridiculously green eyes. His tendency to put everyone and everything before his own needs. His care and compassion, the way he treated his friends, laughed with them. He loved the ways his eyes crinkled when he smiled fully and he loved the way Harry would go out of his way for anyone. Draco loved that Harry would instantly know when something was wrong with Draco, Draco loved that Harry could sense Draco’s feeling, he loved that they were so in tune.

So it was pretty obvious that Draco loved harry a lot.

It should also be obvious, and it was obvious to anyone watching Draco’s face that he wasn’t a happy bunny right now.

The cause?

Harry.

Remember Draco loved him a lot, it just so happened that Draco had been attempting to read their latest case file for the past half an hour and had got no further than the second paragraph because a certain Mr. Potter couldn’t shut up about Weasley’s and Hermione’s wedding. He had managed to consistently talk about it for the past half an hour and it was driving Draco mad.

That wedding was driving Draco mad because of it Harry had been continuously busy with best man duties that Draco had barely seen him and his certain ‘needs’ were not being attended too, so he thought he had a right to be unhappy.

“...and the wedding cake is going to be great, it's going to be a book with Hogwarts on top of it and.....”

1,2,3,4... that’s it.

“Harry!”

Harry looked so startled, that Draco almost lost his resolve

“Draco?”

“I will do anything you want for an entire week, just stop talking about that wedding..it’s all I’ve heard about for the past month we haven’t even worked any cases together because you have been so bloody busy and I don’t even get to see you anymore. Whenever we do see each other at home all you are doing is talking about that wedding and I’m sick of hearing about the blasted wedding. You spend more time with the wretched wedding planner folder than you do with me. ” Draco hadn’t even realised that it had built up that badly, it sort of just tumbled out of his mouth.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.

“Draco are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Harry’s question

“I’m glad you find it funny potter, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder!”

“Draco...” Harry began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would i do that when i have you?”

“Well you bloody well don’t have me right now you tosser”

Harry approached Draco and knelt between his legs. “Okay okay I admit i have been spending a lot of time helping plan the wedding, and you’re right we haven’t seen each other a lot..I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you”

As Harry leaned in to kiss Draco’s frown away he heard Draco mumbling “You’d better” before sighing into the kiss.

“In fact, “Harry said pulling away from the kiss “why don’t I make it up to you right now” and Harry began to reach for Draco’s zipper.

“Bloody finally harry”

“Oh, so I’m back to harry now?” Harry teased

“Yes you know you're only potter when I’m mad”

“mhmm” harry concentration on the ever growing problem at hand. Just as he was about to give Draco what they both had been sorely missing; the sound of Hermione’s voice from the fireplace can be heard

“Harry, Draco? I’ve got a new idea for the seating plan”

Harry looked up with an amused smile and a slightly apologetic face

“Draco i have to go” and before Draco could protest he had gone to greet Hermione in the living room

“Potter you insufferable tosser!”

“Love you Draco” Harry shouted from the living room

And no one heard Draco muttering

“Why the bloody hell do i love him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing, i didn't realise how much i loved it.  
> Thanks for all the support so far.  
> Please continue to comment and kudos.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts feel free to tell me, id love to write them!  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
